impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Judas Mesias
Gilbert Cosme (born May 25, 1975) is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler, better known by his ring names El Mesías, Mil Muertes, and Ricky Banderas. He began his career in the International Wrestling Association based in Puerto Rico. While performing in the company, he won the IWA World Heavyweight Championship on five instances and held minor championships on fifteen separate occasions, before leaving the company in 2006. On March 12, 2006, he debuted in Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide (AAA), a promotion based in Mexico, as a character named Muerte Cibernetica and was involved in an angle where this character was "killed". In November 2006, Cosme was involved in the tapings of the Wrestling Society X television series, where he was the second and last wrestler to win the WSX Championship. Following a month of performing in the International Wrestling Association, Cosme returned to AAA in a special event presented by the company, this time under the ring name of El Mesías. In September 2007, the company organized a unification tournament where all of the champions and first contenders participated. Over the course of the tournament, he won the GPCW Super-X Monster Championship and IWC World Heavyweight Championship, and on the tournament's finale, he became the first wrestler to win the AAA Mega Championship. While working in Mexico, Cosme signed a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) where he debuted as Judas Mesias on September 13, 2007. In March 2008 his association with TNA came to an end and he focused most of his time on AAA. In 2010 Cosme debuted for Puerto Rican World Wrestling Council, where he won the Universal Heavyweight Championship. He also wrestles in Lucha Underground under the ring name Mil Muertes. Outside of his work within these promotions, Cosme has represented Puerto Rico as a member of Team Rest of the World in the 2015 Lucha Libre World Cup and as the captain of Team International in the 2013 World Cup of Wrestling. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Mil Muertes *** Flatliner (Reverse STO, sometimes while jumping) *** Dagger in the Heart / The Reaper's Trident (Spear) ** As Ricky Banderas *** Double leg slam *** Frog splash[ *** La Patriota (Sharpshooter) ** As El Mesías / Judas Mesias *** Straight to Hell (Jumping reverse STO) *** Sharpshooter * Signature moves ** Brainbuster ** Cradle piledriver ** Flowing DDT ** Gorilla press drop ** Plancha ** Powerbomb facebuster ** Reverse figure-four leglock ** Samoan drop ** Superplex ** Slingshot somersault senton ** Stunner ** TKO * Managers ** Catrina ** James Mitchell * Entrance themes ** International Wrestling Association *** "Carmina Burana" by Carl Orff ** Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide *** "Birth of Venus Illegitima" by Therion *** "Seek & Destroy" by Metallica *** "Lux Æterna" by Kronos Quartet ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Ave Vampire" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * International Wrestling Association ** IWA World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) ** IWA Intercontinental Championship (3 times) ** IWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Gran Apolo (3), Miguel Perez, Jr., Huracan Castillo, Fidel Sierra, Pain (1) as Los Intocables, Glamour Boy Shane (1) and Cruzz (1) ** IWA Hardcore Championship (10 times) * Kaoz Lucha Libre ** Kaoz Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Christi Jaynes * Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide ** AAA Mega Championship (4 times) ** AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Pagano ** GPCW Super-X Monster Championship (1 time) ** IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Trident Championship (1 time) ** Copa Antonio Peña (2008) ** Lucha Libre Premier (2010) ** Rey de Reyes (2013) * Lucha Underground ** Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) * PCW Ultra ** PCW Ultra Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Planet Lucha ** Planet Lucha Champion (1 time, current) * Promociones EMW ** EMW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #26 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 and 2015 * World Wrestling Council ** WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Copa Luchador de la Década (2010) * Wrestling Society X ** WSX Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Superstar ** Wrestling Superstar World Submission Lucha Championship (1 time, current) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni